


Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hero

Clint never thought himself as a hero.  
He had done some questionable things.  
He had blood on his hands.  
Blood of innocent people.  
He didn't see himself as a role model.  
He was a man with a shady pat.  
However he was happy,  
To be a part of the group that helped people.  
That saved the world.  
Clint may not see himself as a hero,  
But he can try to be one.


End file.
